Catching Up
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: What happens when Darcy comes back from Kenya? This is my take on what I think would happen! Just a cute little one shot I thought of and have been working on! Not much of a summary cause its not much to the story! Read and review please!


**Catching Up**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds were out and chrping and nothing could've been better. It was like any normal morning when you think about it. The only thing unusaul about that day was the yellow taxi cab pulled out in front of the Edwards home. Everyone was still a sleep so no one heard anything.

The tall tanned skinned dark hair girl just happen to get out of the car and look at the home she missed so much during her stay at Kenya. Most of all she missed her memories and family. She smiled at the thought of getting to see her baby sister. The one she missed the most of everyone.

She got her stuff out paid the cab driver and went to the front door. She took her key out praying they hadn't changed the locks on the door and to her luck they hadn't. She smiled letting herself in and locking the door as she went up the stairs to her room. Not making a sound she got to her old room and settled in laying down and falling asleep from her long drive up here.

**XXXXXXX**

Clare woke up to the annoying sound of her phone going off saying she had a text message. It had done gone off two different times before she finally answered it. She got up to see she had three messages from Alli, Adam, and, of course, Eli. Then it went off again in her hand saying she had one from Fiona now.

_Hey gurl we need 2 hang out!_

_Eli is mad calling me saying _

_he's done called u twice and _

_u won't answer. Would u pick _

_up already cuz he's bothering _

_my beauty sleep. ~Ali_

Clare laughed at the message that was so Ali. She could just hear her saying it now in her head. She went to the next one that was from Adam.

_Would u please answer ur _

_phone? Eli's done woke me _

_up and I'm bout to kill em. ~ Adam_

She just shook her head to that one knowing that Adam would never really hurt him. He may say he would, but she new he wouldn't do nothing to him. The next one was Eli.

_Clare Diana Edwards if u _

_don't answer ur phone now _

_I'm gonna have 2 come over _

_there and get ya! ;) We don't _

_need a repeat. ~ Eli_

She laughed recalling the last time her parents caught her and him making out on the couch. It was sad and embarrassing but funny now that she looked back on it. She looked at her last text from Fiona.

_Am bored and sitting here with _

_Adam. Coming 2 ur place for _

_fun in 10. Be ready and let Alli _

_and Eli know 2. ~ Fiona_

She rolled her eyes at how demanding Fiona was. Never the less she sent her a simple 'k' before texting the other two and letting them know. That was sent two minutes ago. She quickly got up and dressed before going down stairs just to see a not from her mom who had stayed this week.

_Dear Clare,_

_ Okay, your dad will be here later but til then you have the whole house to yourself. If you get bored invite a couple of friends over or go to the dot, but nothing more and nothing less. Got it? I trust you to look after yourself til your dad gets there around 7 tonight. Don't let me down now please._

_ Love, Mom_

Just then the door bell rang and in came Fiona and Adam. Fiona was dragging Adam which had Clare laughing. Oh how her friends are oh so funny. They gave her a weird look.

"Okay we're here so what do we do first?" Fiona ask coming in and sitting on the couch. Clare just laughed and shrugged looking at the clock that said 11 o'clock. "Anybody else here?" Fiona ask looking around the empty house.

"Nope don't have time. When you sent that I had just gotten up." Clare said waiting on the others to come on in. Just then at the same time Eli and Ali popped on in. "How they mange to get here at the same time everytime I may never know." Clare mumbled to herself.

Eli laughed at her coming up and giving her a hug and kiss on the lips. "You know you love it." He said with his famous smirk. Clare just rolled her eyes.

"Now what?" Adam ask as it got quiet. Clare sat and thought and was about to say something when she heard foot steps coming from the stairs. She looked up and her mouth fell wide open when she saw her sister Darcy cleaned up and bathed in front of her.

"I'm home!" Darcy said with her arms wide open as Clare and Ali ran to her to hug her. They laughed and squealed while Adam, Fiona, and Eli just sat there silent not ever meeting Darcy.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Clare ask while Darcy just stood there looking from Clare to Ali.

"I got done with Kenya. Oh look how pretty my little sister has gotten. And Ali you sure have matured." Darcy said looking at both of them. Finally Eli got tired of not knowing who she was and interrupted.

"Oh no its okay. Us three don't mind sitting here in the dark wondering who the hell she is." Eli said sarcastically then got a smirk at Clare's face when she heard the word 'hell' come out of his mouth.

"Elijah Goldsworthy what have I told you bout the cussing?" She ask him with a stern look. He just gave her a smirk.

"Not to do it at an abandoned place of worship." He said very confident in his answer. She just rolled her eyes.

"Darcy this is Adam." She pointed to him and he waved, "His girlfriend Fiona," She smiled and waved, "And this annoying one is my boyfriend Eli."

"So my little sister Clare Bear now has a boyfriend. Wait he's not that cute one that helped you with your books one day. Last phone call you were dating him. What happen he was hot?" Darcy ask making Eli look at her strangely. "No offense Emo Boy."

"None taken." He muttered sarcastically making Clare laugh.

"Well, you see, I was going out with K.C., the one your talking about, but he brook up with me for Jenna who is now pregnant with his child." Clare said in one breath hoping she had caught it all.

"Yea I never thought he was all that hot anyway." Darcy said making Clare's eyes go big and Eli laugh. Adam was on the floor laughing at the look on Clare's face. "So what are yall gonna do now? Might as well hang with you and your dorky friends. Ali is Sav still going out with Anya?"

"No, they broke up and he is now going out with Holly J. I can't stand her. No offense Fiona." Ali said and Fiona just laughed saying it was no big deal.

"Wait I thought she was going out with Declan. Wait now I know who you are." Darcy said looking at Fiona. "Your Declan's twin sister."

"That I unfortunately am." Fiona muttered with a laugh. "I'm joking, but yea I am. And Ali don't worry, we're hoping to get Holly J back in our family anyway."

"So what happen there?" Darcy ask looking between Ali and Clare with confused eyes. She was mostly looking at Clare. "You would have to know Clare you did, after all, try biting his neck." Darcy said with a smirk on her face. Clare just blushed. Eli had an amused expression on his face.

"All I know is, from what Holly J will tell me, that her and Declan just decided to call it quits for a while. So now she's going out with my annoying brother." Ali said with a roll of her eyes. Just then her phone went off saying she had a text. "Um, guys, we have to go cause your brother," Ali said pointing at Adam, "Just text me saying his practice was over and he would be at the dot in like ten."

"You guys can go, but I'm gonna stay and catch up with my sister. I haven't seen her in a while now and just thought it would be nice to catch up with her." Clare said and everyone just nodded there heads understanding. Well, everyone but Eli considering he didn't have any siblings.

"No, its okay Clare. You can go and have fun. Don't let me coming in stop you from going." Darcy said with a smile. She was wanting to ask her something when she realized something. "So that's where all my shirts went to."

Clare just blushed. "Yea, but you know what why don't you come with us. We were all just going to hang out like any normal Saturday. Once Ali's little boyfriend gets done from practice we all go hang somewhere. You wouldn't be intruding on us and it would be fun to be able to catch up." Clare told her with a smile at the idea. Eli had his arms around her while Ali was standing by Darcy in front of them and Fiona and Adam were sitting on the couch.

"Okay that sounds like fun to me." Darcy said getting her jacket when she realized she still had that in her hands. She smiled and looked up at Clare taking it from behind her back. "So I found these under my bed last night looking for my secret stash and I know they aren't mine. Clare you didn't mention getting these so who's are they?" She ask holding up the headphones in her hands. Clare got a big smile.

"Hey I've been looking for those. I thought they were in my room. I've tore this entire house looking for them. How did they get under your bed?" She ask taking them from her sister's hands. Eli started laughing at that.

"Okay, so they are yours just two questions. Who did you get them from? The last one is why were they in my room?" Darcy ask her sister and she just blushed.

"Well, when I would need a big sister talk after our parents fight and stuff I would go in your room and just lay on your bed thinking about the memories we had and I got them from Eli." She told her with a smile. "I'll be right back I'm going to go put these where I won't forget them."

"Your dresser drawer?" Eli ask with his famous smirk at how Clare started blushing. She just rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"You wish Eli." She said walking up the stairs to her room. Just then it got quiet in the living room. Ali was looking at Darcy who was eying Eli up and down trying to decide something.

"So, your the boy who has my little sisters heart at the moment?" She ask and the other three stayed quiet wanting to see how this would end.

"I hope to have it for the rest of our lives, but no one can control the future so yea I do have her heart at the moment. Is there something wrong with that?" Eli ask her with his eyebrow lifted up.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it just keep in mind that if I find out you've hurt her in anyway then you won't be a live much longer. I can promise that to you." She told him with a dark look on her face.

"Trust me I don't plan on it." Eli told her just as Clare was about to come down the stairs.

"Good boy." Darcy told him with a smile while the others just tried not to laugh at the scene in front of them. Just then Clare came down the stairs.

"Okay we can go now." Clare said and with that all left out the door to get ready to go to the dot.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They had just got to 'The Dot' and walked in. Clare didn't mention to Darcy that Peter still worked there. She figured she let her find that out on her own. They all sat down and she snuggled up to Eli. He just laughed at how she was being meaning they had woke her up from sleep with the texting.

"Why, if it isn't Clare Bear and her little group of friends just like every Saturday." Peter said coming up to the table with a smile. Darcy froze when she heard the voice. "So is it the usual?"

"Um, yea but we have a little friend with us today." Clare said and Peter looked around trying to find this face they were talking about. He looked over and saw the one person he hadn't seen in a long while.

"Darcy?"

"Yup its me. Surprise?" She said with a little shrug and a smile on her face. She glared at Clare looking up at her with a 'why didn't you tell me' face. "It must be surprise day cause you didn't tell me Peter still worked here."

"It never came up." Clare told her with a shrug like nothing had ever happen. The table started laughing at how Clare was acting. Peter just shook his head.

"I swear you keep hanging out with the guys Clare and look what there doing to you." Peter said still laughing a little. Clare just rolled her eyes and laughed. "See that's what I'm talking about. You rolled your eyes at me. I'm telling Darcy on you." Just then Peter turned to Darcy. "Darcy ground your sister she rolled her eyes at me."

Eli looked over at Clare with a weird expression on his face. "Seriously Clare. This who you call your family? No wonder you went through that goth stage. I thought it was you just wanted to be like your hott boyfriend, but nope it was that and your weird family." Eli said with a smirk on his face. Clare slapped him.

"Shut it Goldsworthy. You'll be in this family before you know it anyway." Clare told him and he just laughed at her. Peter interrupted them.

"To be honest I'm not in the family anyway. Just the waiter here." Everyone started laughing at what Peter said and then someone's phone just went off.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

"Really Ali? It just had to be 'Boys Like Girls'." Eli said with a smirk til she came back with a remark.

"Yes it does and if you don't like them then how do you know who it is?" She ask him and he just laughed at her. She gave him a confused look.

"Clare likes them, so sometimes I get stuck listening to them. At least it was the okay song from them that you had playing." He told her and she just rolled her eyes looking at the text she got from her brother.

"Shit, my parents are home early and I'm suppose to be grounded. I'll talk to you guys later bye." Ali said giving Drew a kiss and then leaving. Just then Drew got a call from his mom answering his phone.

"Hello? Yes mom I'm here with Adam. No I'm not with Ali. Yes were at the dot. Fine we'll be home in a few minutes. Love you too. Bye." Drew said talking into his phone and then looking at Adam.

"Aww, little Drewy loves his mommy." Eli said in a baby voice laughing so hard only to get smacked by Clare. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"She made me, anyway come on Adam say goodbye to your little girlfriend and friends we gotta get home. Mom is mad at us for something." Drew told him and they got up to leave Adam giving Fiona a little kiss then leaving.

"And then there was four and a waiter." Peter said looking to everyone just when Fiona's phone started going off with a text. She laughed at it.

"Make that three and a waiter. My brother just text me saying he was in for the week and wanted to spend some time with his sister." Fiona said getting up to leave. "Bye guys have fun."

"So, I can get to know my sister and her little boyfriend now." Darcy said as Peter sat down on one of the chairs thinking this would be interesting.

"Now Darcy, go easy on them. This is the happiest I've seen 'Little Edwards' as Holly J calls her. She hasn't ever been happy with anyone else in a while." Peter said and Darcy sighed with Clare smiled knowing she was winning.

"Yea listen to my big brother for once. He didn't like Eli when he first met him either." Clare said and Eli rolled his eyes. Everyone judges to quickly.

"You still wearing your purity ring?" Darcy ask eying her little sister and Clare just gave her a smile. She showed her the ring.

"Yes Darcy, I'm still wearing the ring. No worry. He said he would wait for me if he had to. He didn't mind." Clare told her and Darcy sighed.

"Fine, but I will find something wrong with him. No worry's on it." She told her sister with a smirk. Clare just rolled her eyes on this one. Peter laughed and noticed how quiet Eli was being.

"Not got anything to say to this Emo Boy?" Peter ask him and Eli just smirked. Peter laughed knowing that smirk never left his face from what Clare had told him.

"Nope, I'm enjoying watching the two sisters fight. Its very entertaining." Eli said while him and Peter laughed at this. Clare and Darcy just rolled there eyes at the boys in front of them.

"What can I get you guys to eat? The usual for all three of you?" He ask and they nodded. All wanting a sprite to drink and a burger with fries.

"So Clare, what's been happening at Degrassi?" Darcy ask and Clare sighed thinking about everything that's happened. "That much going on?" She ask her.

"Yup, let's see if I can get this strait for ya. Eli you can jump in any time." Clare said and took a sigh. "Well, like we said Holly J broke up with Declan and is now going out Sav and is working at 'Little Miss Stakes'." She told her and Darcy stopped her.

"She's always worked here with Spinner and Peter though." Darcy said with a little confused look.

"Yea I know I was kinda shocked too, but she still comes around every once in a while." Clare told her laughing. "Um, let's see what else is there? Oh, Peter went out with Mia for a while til she left to go be a model somewhere else."

"Yea good one Clare tell her my life story while I'm standing right here." Peter told her with the food in his hands and everything. "Oh Darcy I was wondering, if you interested that is, we have a job opening here and you could try and get the job." Peter told her and she smiled at him.

"That sounds good to me." She told him with a smile getting up to hug him. Clare smiled and awed it at the same time. Eli just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Hey did you tell her about the pregnancy lie?" Peter ask Clare who started laughing remembering Holly J and sav telling her and Ali. Darcy gave a confused look.

"Okay, Anya wanted to get back at Sav for breaking her heart and Holly J didn't want him winning president. So they both could win they said that Sav had gotten her pregnant thinking he would drop out of the race. It did the opposite though. It helped him win and finally Anya and Save realized they just weren't going to work out. They broke up for the last time." Clare said laughing at the story she had been told.

"Now tell her about Jenna trying to get Sav for herself." Eli said laughing at that one that Clare had been told by Ali. She felt sorry for Sav sometimes.

"This should be good but who is Jenna again?" Darcy ask them trying not to laugh at the last one she'd been told. Leave it to Holly J to get it backfired on her.

"Jenna is the one K.C. left me for and ended up getting pregnant." Clare said while Darcy nodded her head knowing what she was talking about now.

"Never liked that dude in the first place." Peter said while everyone just laughed but Eli stuck his hand in the air for Peter to high five with a smile.

"Up top Peter. I know what you mean." Eli told him with a smile on his face. Clare just rolled her eyes and went back to the story she was about to tell Darcy.

"K.C had broke up with Jenna when he found out about the baby. Well, it was star week or something like that, anyway, and Jenna ended up getting a star. She thought it was from K.C but instead it was from Sav since he felt bad about her being alone. Well, she took it the wrong way and they ended up singing a song at school were while putting the guitars up she ended up kissing him. He was sending her wrong signals and let's just say her Holly J almost got into a cat fight." Clare told her while Darcy sat with her mouth wide open.

"I think there would have been if Jenna wasn't pregnant. My money would've been on Holly J anyway." Eli said eating one of his fries like nothing. Clare just smacked him on the arm. "What is wrong with you today woman? You don't usually hit me this much. Gosh!" Eli said while Clare just rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that day.

"I swear you just get under my skin sometimes." Clare said letting out an aggravated sigh. Eli just smirked showing all his teeth afterward.

"But that's why you love me." He told her and she just smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Young love. Gotta love it." A new voice said coming in. When they looked up they saw Holly J standing there with Sav behind her. She got a big smile when she saw Darcy sitting there. "Darcy, its been so long how have you been?"

"I've been doing good. Clare and Emo Boy here were just telling me about the little fight between you and Jenna. Emo Boy says that if yall had ended up fighting up he had his money on you." She told her laughing. Holly J just stood there laughing with her.

"Nice to see you little boyfriend has good senses Little Edwards." Holly J said as her and Sav took a seat in the booth next to them. She got to thinking a little bit. "Hey did you tell her about the shooting that happened?"

"No I didn't think about that one. Some dude came in one night when Holly J and Spinner were working and tried robbing the place. He ended up shooting Spinner in the arm, but if it wasn't for Holly J he may not have made it from lack of blood loss." Clare said and Darcy sat there with her mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Holly J. It must have been terrible and scary." Darcy said getting up and hugging her. She just smiled at her.

"Hey no worry's everybody got out fine and everything is fine now. That's all that matters." She told her with a smile on her face. They all sat there talking some more about everything that Darcy had missed. Finally Clare looked down and saw it was about six thirty and it was about that time to get home.

"This was fun guys but its about time for me and Darcy to get home. Dad you'll be home in about thirty minutes and if I don't beat him home then I'll get in trouble." Clare told them as her, Darcy, and Eli got up.

"Okay, come on and I'll walk ya home." Eli said taking Clare into her arms. Before they could leave Peter stopped them looking at Darcy.

"So how about we catch up over dinner sometime tomorrow? I have the day off." Peter told Darcy and she smiled at him. Nodding her head yes she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around seven tomorrow Peter." She told them and then looked at Clare and Eli. "Come on Clare let's let Emo Boy here walk us home." She said and Eli sighed.

"For crying out loud its Eli not Emo Boy!" He said making everyone laugh. Darcy just had a smirk on her face.

"Oh I know I just felt like you don't get messed with enough. Get use to it if your gonna be in the family for a while." And with that said they all walked out of the dot and to the house.

* * *

_Welp tell me what you think about this! =)_

_Its my first Degrassi one shot so be nice on it please! =)_

_I hope I did Eli some good in the way he acted!_

_I tried getting his character just right on here! _

_If I got some of the things that happen on the show I'm wrong cause I just started watching it myself! =)_

_I'm gonna go now but just tell me what you think of it in a little review! =)_

_Bye for now guys! =))_


End file.
